Never to Leave Again
by PandyDawn
Summary: She was called away for two years. When she finally comes back, will things be the same?( RobinStarfire)
1. Default Chapter

HEY GUYZ! SORRY ABUT THE CHAPTER! IT SHOULD ALL BE FIXED NOW!

A/N: Hello all my fellow people! Hopefully this will be an enjoyable fic for everyone.

Their are a couple of things I would like to point out first before I start.

Im sorry if some things are alittle OOC.

If you reveiw ( which I hope you do!) and leave a flame, please make it constructive.

Example: I hated it!

If you do hate please tell me what I can do better and why you hated it.

Being thousands of Teen Titan fics their is probally no doubt one with a plot like mine. The whole Starfire going away and comin back..thingy. But I'll keep it original.

Now that I'm done boring you...lets get on with the story!

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans...if I did everyone episode would be about Starfire and Robin..blah...blah...blah...

" I still don't get it.", the blonde Tamaran whispered once again as she rubbed down some armor before her.

" I'm unable to describe it to you any better, Melonie," the red head girl next to her said.

"Earth people eat colored cotton and watch explosions in the sky for their own enjoyment?"

Starfire let out a small sigh. She was telling her friend of her experiences on planet Earth.

"You may go to your cott now if you like, Melonie. I will finish.", the girl nodded and headed off.

Starfire looked down sadly. She was sick of her planet and quite honestly everyone around her.

The girl had been called back two years ago. She remembered the day minute by minute.

Flashback

"Lets head on back.", the masked leader know as Robin directed after hours more of searching.

It had been just like any other day. And they had just gotten through chasing off another follower of Slade's.

When they arrived back to their home, everyone ran off to do the usual.

Cyborg and Beastboy discussed how many hits they both got while ragging out the video game controllers.

Terra sat next to them as she tried to get involved in the conversation.

Raven sat on the edge of the couch, as far away from the three as possible and pulled out a rather large book. Soon after she realized that reading was impossible with the noise of them and decided to go upstairs and meditate.

Robin had informed Starfire that he needed to do some more work in the lab and would be back up later.

That left the Tamaran beauty to herself. The boredome crept up on her quickly as she watched the other play video games, so she made her way up to her room.

It was then that the beeper could be heard going of loudly in her room. Jolting in she grabbed the tiny device her father had given her for communication strictly between her and him.

Reaching her thumb to the small red button on the side of the device she tapped it gently.

A older man appeared on the screen.

"Father.", Starfire said joyfully upon seeing his face. He looked quiet similar to Starfire with his red hair and green eyes.

"Starfire, how are you?", he asked with a soft voice. She noticed that he did not look happy.

"I am fine, father."

He nodded, " That is good.", he repeated," That is good.

A large sigh escaped his lips," Daughter, I have something to inform you of.", she nodded," We've been invaded. Everyone is in great danger."

The girls eyes grew wide with worry," By what, father?"

He shook his head," We know so little of them. Powerful they are though. We need you here, I need you here."

She gave not a second of thought to it," Yes, of course!"

"Thankyou, Daughter. I know how much you love Earth, but we need you here."

"But, how long will my assistance be needed?"

" I am not sure."

"Will I be able to come back?"

"Nothing is certain."

Starfire nodded as it flipped off.

She stood frozen in place for the moment. The thought had just hit her that she would be leaving. And the last comment her father made phased her most. How long would she have to be gone? By the way her father acted, it would be much longer than she would like.

The question was:

How much longer?

Starfire headed downstairs to tell her friends of her departure.

"Friends.", she said sadly to see Raven and Terra watching Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games.

"Hold on, Star. I'm winning.", Beastboy smiled while pushing random buttons on his remote.

"Hell if you are!", Cyborg yelled while also going crazy.

"That game is so pointless...", Raven muttered from under her breath as she continued her reading.

"I have much sad news.", the red head continued.

She received no answer from the group but a yell from Terra.

"Go, Beastboy! Go!"

Starfire grew impatient and stomped her foot and fumed off.

Reaching the door to the lab she gently tapped it.

" I'll be out in awhile."

The girl lost her patience and pushed open the door.

"Star, I'll be out in a minute. I'm just finishing something."

She sighed," I am afraid that I do not have a minute.", he didn't say anything as he continued his work," I've been called away."

"Where?", Robin had a look of satisfaction on his face as he put the device away and turned to her.

" I'm afraid my planet is under invasion."

"What? By Who?", he asked with concern in his voice.

" I have so little information about them," she shrugged," My father just told me I was needed."

" Do you need me to come?"

She shook her head, " That is not neccassary. Are friends need you and so does the planet of Earth."

" How long will you be gone?", he asked.

" I also have little information on that."

"You will be back won't you?"

"Robin, I -"

" You will be back won't you?", he repeated.

" My father gave me no -"

" Promise me you'll come back, Star.", It seemed a demand.

" I am unable to make -"

" Star, promise me.", he placed his hands on her shoulders.

The feeling made her melt as he was so close she could feel his breath upon her nose.

" I promise, Robin.", she nodded.

It was then that something happened between them. She could feel him leaning even closer to her as he placed his warm lips upon hers. The feeling was new to her, although she had seen it in many films on Earth. What she was suppose to do came naturally. And she felt herself kissing him back.

It was after that it was even harder for her to leave Robin, to leave them all, to leave Earth.

She had promised to keep contact.

She reached planet soon after. The mess their was much worse then she could have imagined.

In the middle of her people, more reddish creatures could be seen. In someway they looked like them, but many welts covered their bodies. And they carried powerful weapons of all worts.

When she finally made contact with her father, he had other plans for her than expected, Instead of fighting, she was to work with the other females and help them. Although she was angered she finally gave in.

Starfire spent her free time telling her friends Melonie and the other females of her adventures on Earth. And most of the time she caught herself going into alittle to much detail about Robin. Although she soon discovered that was what the females wanted to her hear about most anyways. The mysterious young man that she had fallen in love with.

End Flashback

So hear she was two years later and still on her planet washing armor.

Although she had promised to keep in contact with Robin and the other Titans, sadly that was near impossible. She found that her communicator had no connection there.

Yes, the war was over, but they were just putting things back together and her father had requested her to stay alittle longer.

She knew now that she must return and soon.par par tab She couldn't bear it any longer. So while she washed the armor she made up her mind.

She would leave tonight.

Starfire was not permitted to be out at nigh. None of the females were.

She knew that many of the guards would be alert for any sort of attack. They always were.

The only thing she carried with her was the communicator from her father and the teen titan communicator that remained unworking.

Taking a deep breath the Tamaran flew out of her small home.

And it wasn't long before she was out in space flying towards her destination.

As she flew, both excitement and nervousness over came her. She could't wait to see her friends reactions when they saw her.

But what would their reactions be?

Would they be happy?

The question remained in her head. Afterall, she had promised to keep in contact with her Earth friends.

Would they be unhappy with her?

She reached Earth with high hopes. High hopes of acceptance.

The Teen Titan building looked no different. The sight was welcoming.

Her heart began to race as she banged on the door with her fist.

Having no response, she did it once again.

It was the voices she heard through the door that made her smile.

" I'm coming, I'm coming.", the voice was unmistakingly Cyborg's," Beastboy the pizza is here...So wheres the money?"

"Money?", Starfire reconized the voice as an older Beastboy," I don't have any money. Who said I was paying?"

" You did order the pizza!", Cyborg yelled in annoyed voice.

" Just tell them to cancel it!"

The door before her swung open to reveal the same old Cyborg,"Hey, listen we don't-", he stopped his sentence as he looked up.

"Starfire!?", his face broke into a grin," I can't beleive it's you!"

She smiled as she was pulled into the building.

" We though you'd never come back!", he led her into the living room.

Nothing had changed about it, but her three friends inside sitting in the living room.

Her green friend, Beastboy had surely changed. He had taken a great growth spurt over these two years.

"Starfire!?", he jumped up. She also realized that he now towered over her.

The blonde that joined him, Terra, also had changed in many ways.

" I can't beleive your back!", Terra smiled.

Starfire grinned as she noticed her old friend, Raven, sitting on the couch looking up to see her. Although she hadn't changed much, she was happy to see her.

" Yes, I am back.", Starfire nodded," It was a long and hard war, but my planet overcame them. Leaving me to return to you, my friends."

" We've been wondering about you for awhile.", Cyborg began," We never heard from you and we didn't know where your planet was."

" I am sorry. It was quite impossible to make contact."

She was happy that her friends were happy to see her. But, she realized that one of them was missing.

"Might I ask where Robin is?"

"In his lab.", Cyborg pointed," Go ahead. Go suprise him."

The Tamaran nodded with a grin as she made her way to the lab door.

Placing her hand against it, she gently knocked.

" I'll be out in awhile.", the voice was surely Robin's, but much deeper.

Starfire meerly opened the door as she saw him at a table and working.

The boy before her was no longer a boy, but a man. Instead of usual suit he was now in a much darker one. ( The Nightwing suit)

The image before her was familiar. He looked exactly like Starfire had seen him the once time she had gone into the future. The only difference was that his hair remained short.

" Robin...", Starfire whispered.

His head shot up and he eyed her.

"Starfire?", he whispered in shock.

She nodded.

A small grin crept upon his lips as he walked towards her. And did something unexpected. He hugged her.

She stood suprised but relaxed and returned it.

He broke away and looked at her for a second.

"Your back...", he paused," I didn't think you were...I mean...I'm glad."

"Yes, I was gone longer than expected."

He nodded," I became worried. I couldn't reach you and I had no knowledge of your planet."

"Yes, I apologize for that. My communicator had no connection. And I could not leave."

" Don't be. I'm just glad you finally came back.", he headed towards the lab door and motioned for her to follow him.

"Lets go eat. There is much to update you on.", the grin remained on his face.

"Yes, that sounds glorious.", she smiled following him.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review! If enough people liked it I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I apoligize for the weird par par thing last chapter, but it should be fixed now.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reveiwed!  
  
megami no ano yami- Thanks so much for taking the time to reveiw!  
  
starfire23 - Wow! That makes me feel real good!  
  
harvestqueen - Thankyou for the reveiw and I am obviously here updating!  
  
japa ryu - Thanks so much! I hope its original! I'm really trying to keep it that way.  
  
nannette - Thanks for the reveiw and don't worry it will be juicy!  
  
Erica - Thanks for the reveiw! And Im so glad you like it!  
  
Crimson Kaoru- I'm glad you liked it. And I just decided it would be fun to go ahead and continue with it :)  
  
Starfire - Thankyou. And I'm sorry about the par tab thingy...it should be fixed now  
  
Amenthyst Wind- Once again I apoligize.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

" We haven't seen him in months.", Robin was explaining to Starfire the condition of Slade," And it worries me..."

The Titans were sitting around the round table all picking at some interesting dish that Beastboy had prepared.

" We know he's getting stronger though.", Cyborg chimed in," The last time we had a encounter with him he was just about to strong. Infact we had just gotten lucky."

" I'm not even sure what were going to do if he attacks again.", Robin said taking a sip of tea.

"Slade's become that strong?", Starfire asked. They all nodded. The Tyran noticed that the others were also having trouble getting down their dish even the creator and chef, Beastboy.

"So a war, huh?", Beastboy questioned while trying to start a conversation.

Starfire nodded.

" Well...umm...Was it a...big war?", he asked.

Once again she nodded," One of the biggest wars my planet has ever had to overcome. It was terrible and my planet suffered greatly."

" What exactly invaded it?", Raven asked.

" It's funny...even after all those years, no one actually had or gave them a name. We commonly reffered to them as Welts.", she paused," Do to the fact that they were covered in them."

"Welts-"

Robin was itterupted by Starfire's communicator as it started going off quite loudly.

She stood up," Please excuse me."

The girl made her way to the other room as she pushed the red button on the side.

It was of course her father who appeared.

And she knew he would want a explanation of her dissapearence.

"Father, I apoligize.", she said softly.

He didn't say anything through the communicator. He just stood there looking her over with a unwanted and very icy glare.

"I had to-"

He stopped her," Let me ask you a question, Daughter."

She nodded slowly.

" Are you not a Tamaran?"

A confused look came upon her face.

" Are you not a Tamaran?", he repeated.

" Yes, of course."

"You don't seem to act it.", he spoke angrily," It's almost as though you wish you were a earthling."

" Father, it is not like that."

" Why did you leave? Why did you leave without even discussing it with me first?"

"You knew I would return and my stay was only temporary.", she argued.

" Yes, but that was before I knew of how long and hard the battle would be."

" What do you mean?"

" Your a Tamaran woman.", he said stating the obvious," You have reached a time that most females have reached their goals and are settling down and starting a family.", he sighed," And you have done neither."

"But I don't want to stay on my planet and have children.", she shook her head," Atleast not yet."

"You were always different, Starfire.", he looked down," Perhaps it is my fault. You should not have been permitted to that planet."

"But I was.", she answered simply," And I do not plan to return.", she clicked the red button on the side and put it in her pocket.

She stood there feeling guilty and regretful that she had not atleast informed her father before she left. But their was little she could do now.

Starfire made her way back to the dining room.

"Who was that?", Beastboy asked curiously.

"My father.", she answered simply.

"Everything okay?", Robin questioned as he put his barely touched plate in the sink.

"Well-", she opened her mouth to talk but decided against it. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it she decided. It was time to talk about happy times.

"It's fine."

Robin nodded as he sat back down in his chair.

"Well, I-"

Robin was interrupted by the screeching call of the alarm. Starfire almost jumped out of her seat at first, as she had almost forgotten its call.

Cyborg jumped out of his seat without question heading for the door. Terra followed soon behind him as the rest of the Titans also did.

The masked leader stopped at the door and realized the red head beauty had not followed his path.

"Coming?"

"Of course.", she nodded as she flew after him.

They arrived to a epic battle scene.

Their was what seemed a man. A man in the middle of a squabble of cops.

His body was ghostly white. And his frame skinny and almost fragile looking. He looked harmless but it was obviously not the case as he jumped through the crowd of cops crushing many of them with his massive landings.

Starfire stood their cluelessly in awe as the other Titans advanced toward him trying to get past the mass of cops without hurting them. She came out of her trance slowly as she realized where she was.

She flew after them.

This was her chance to prove that she could still be part of the team. That she still had the ability to help and that she was meant to be here again.

She flew over the crowd like a bullet eager to reach it's target. The green energy searched through her body until it glowed through her hands and up to her eyes. The energy always made her whole body tingle with power. It was almost unfamiliar as she had not been allowed to do such things since she had left the Titans.

The Tamaran made her first attempt as the man as she flew a ball of energy. The target past to the side of him.

She was rusty.

But she knew she would not miss again.

Starfire attempted the energy again, but this time through her eyes.

It hit him head on right square in the chest. Unfortatley it had no affect what so ever.

She let out a fustrated sigh.

Cyborg had made it to the front of the crowd. He took out his gun and shot it at the creature.

The white man flew back alittle as he was impacted by it.

Cops that surrounded them decided that they had done enough and started slowly backing off leaving room for the Titans to do their work.

The ghostly man opened his mouth and let out a defeaning shriek of frustration.

Starfire gasped as she fell to the ground covering her ears in pain. Her ears felt as if they were on fire and they were popping continously. The Tamaran felt as if her head would explode at any minute if she must endur it any longer.

She looked up at her surroundings and noticed that no one seemed effected. The other Titans were fighting the man with all their might and the police men were watching her with curiousity.Why isn't anyone feeling this?, she asked herself.

Robin looked at her when he had a moment with concern.What is she doing?

The man kicked him at his distraction. He came back into focus but stopped as well as the other Titans when the many screams came.

"Stop it!"

The Titan stopped and looked over to Starfire where the voice had been heard from.

"I don't know how to explain it to you any better, Melonie."

He stood in awe. Her mouth was not moving. But it was clearly her. It was clearly her voice.

" I'm sick of my planet!"

The call came from the air around them. Robin realized that random thoughts from her were being called into the open.

"Maybe I should go home...I feel guilty."

Yet another unrelated speaking from any of the other popped out into the open.

" I need to get up...and fight."

" I need to prove myself."

"It is good to be back."

She kept pouring out random sayings.

The man beside them seemed to have realized that he had this effect on her as he kicked Robin out of his way.

The thing seemed to have run out of breath as it stopped it screeching.

Starfire finally felt the pain ease as she stood up. She was completely unaware that her thoughts had been out for everyone to hear.

She went for the guy again with a stronger blast of power. Again it had no effect.

Thats when she decided to go for the direct approach.

The Tamaran girl flew down steep and as fast as she could. She reached him and went for a blow with her hand.

The hand reached him, but the feeling she recieved felt of soft slime. Her hand was enveloped in his chest and she struggled to pull it out with no success.

The white goo of them men seemed to harden around her hand and to her horror, it began coming over her arm and rather quickly.

The masked leader to know time realizing that his friend was in trouble and went right in preparing to free her. He charged right for the man with all him might and as he reached him he ran right into him. Right through his body and into him. And dissapeared into the goo.

Starfire gasped as she finally managed to remove her hand.

It was then that the white ghostly man sank into the cracks of the street and dissapeared.

Starfire looked around in panick for any sign of Robin as the other Titans ran over.

"What...What just happened?", Cyborg asked.

"Did he like..just go right into..that thing!?", Beastboy yelled looking around.

"We have to go find him!", Starfire yelled ignoring their comments. She made her way to a brick wall and pounded her fist in the wall braking off the dry plaster.

" We don't even no where to start.", Raven stated quietly.

Cyborg nodded," Yeah. We should go try to find some information on this guy and go from their."

The rest of the team nodded as they followed.

As Starfire followed she felt a flood of guilt come over her.

_'Why did he feel the need to always rush in and help right when I get alittle in trouble?'_  
  
She paused.  
  
_'If only he had just given me the chance to regain myself.'_  
  
A thought came to her.  
  
_'Yet again, he never really use to give me a chance. He would always make sure I was okay. It was almost as if he didn't think I could do it.'_  
  
They arrived to the Titan building.  
  
_'He was always like that though. And now as soon as I come back this happens...I feel almost as though it is my fault.'_

**A/N: Well, I know it didn't really match up to my first chapter. But I promise it will get better...If I get enough reveiws I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Can you beleive I'm actually back!? Sorry it took me to so long guys...I got so many positive reveiws, but I just didn't have the time to update. But here I am...so...Boo!

I would like to thank the following reveiwers:

Eyes of Nevermore

Ami-SailorMercury

MysticQHBarrel

SushiChica

Michelle

MindyK1212

Starfire looked at her friends before her. They had looks of extreme concern and worry. 

Cyborg was standing before them passing around back and forth. She noticed he had been doing this for awhile and that he was determined to come up with a plan. Although everyone was putting forth their best effort, she knew Cyborg seemed to think it was his time to take control. Now that Robin had dissapeared he had done the liberty of taking the position of leader. But now, it seemed he seemed to be acting as if it were a mistake. Too much pressure. And she couldn't blame him.

"We need to do something...", Beastboy said from his place on the chair to the left of the room.

"I know that!", Cyborg exclaimed with slight annoyment in his voice.

Beastboy glared at him as he went back to staring at the floor.

Minutes went by as Starfire sat in silence, worrying for Robin's safety.

"I'm going for a back.", Cyborg stated as he headed for the door.

Beastboy stood up to follow, but Cyborg stopped turning back to him.

"You should stay here..."

The green boy gave him a questioning look," Why?"

"Because their isn't a real point in you going.."

"Why?"

"Because..", Cyborg whispered through clenched teeth," You should stay here and think."

"Think of what!?", he argued.

"Of something to help!"

"We've been doing that for hours!"

" And you'll do it until I say differently", Cyborg jammed a finger right in his face and then walked out.

Beastboy stood in place for a few moments before finally glancing over to the two girl on the couch," Are you guys coming or what?", his voice was impatient.

"Beastboy, we should stay here.", Starfire argued," Cyborg told us-"

"Cyborg is not the boss of us!", he shouted," You guys can follow if you want, but..", he didn't finish his sentence as the door slammed behind him.

A few moments of silence past between the two extremely different girls as they sat both pondering the thought of following him.

Raven pushed herself up and of the couch in a instant," Let's go.."

The Tamarn nodded slowly as they exited the tower.

They arrived in a matter of minutes to the scene.

The 'thing' was there. It was oozing around Cyborg and covering every part of his body as the robot man struggled to free himself.

As Starfire turned her head she saw Beastboy turning into every animal imaginable to break the hold of him.

The red head stood in shock as Raven came upon them quickly and did her best to save her friend.

The attempt came up short.

Snapping from her confusion, Starfire begain shooting bolts of energy towards him and hitting straight on. It satisfied her that they seemed to be having some sort of affect on the weird man.

She inched closer as it seemed to be weakening...until it started it's scream.

She gasped the noice affected her as she dropped to the ground holding her ears. The pain was unbearable. If she could...she would have ripped her ears completely off.

The rescue mission was unseccesful. The titans looked down with concern and fear. Cyborg was gone and he had been taken the same way Robin had been.

'Now what are we to do?', Starfire glanced to her fellow remaining teammates,'Even though most of us wouldn't admit it...Cyborg had been like a second leader to them. And he was the only thing that had honestly kept them calm and collected.'

She turned her head to see Raven just as panicked as her.

"Where is that thing going!?", she yelled, "And what is it?"

xxxxxxxxx

It was dark and they still hadn't left the spot. Starfire scanned over Raven and Beastboy they were just as clueless as her.

Raven was meditating and trying to find the location of their two friends with no luck.

"I can't find them...", she muttered under her breath.

The minutes then turned into hours and they were nearly giving up all hope when the Tamaran's titan communicator went off.'

Without hesitation she scooped it up into her hands.

Their was no picture on the screen and no sign of life until a scream.

"Starfire!", she immediatly reconized it as Robin's.

"Robin!?!", she cried.

"Starfire, listen.", his voice was fuzzy and very hard to make out," I know what the thing is! I know where is coming next...", the voice became even more complicated.

"It says it knows you!", he yelled.

She was shocked.

"Starfire?", the voice was low," Starfire? Sta-"

Their was not another sound.

"Robin!?", she yelled desperate for a answer none came.

She looked to her friends as they were standing over her shoulder listening to it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please Reveiw it keeps me writing!


End file.
